Slender: Survival (Gamers Unite)
by VampChick xx
Summary: In this story, you will see myself (Cez), my friend (RifGeek) and many more people including Markiplier, Pewdiepie and JacksepticeEye work together as a team to band together and try to survive the nightmare they ended up in by Slender and Jeff the Killer. Who will live? Who's nightmare will take them over to the dark side? Find out in this story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of It All

**Chapter One- The Start of It All**

 **My POV (Cez)**

The day was bright and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. I smiled at the beautiful surroundings, feeling at peace. Everything felt right with the world. Mark was driving the van as I sat in the passenger's seat next to him. Jack, Felix and Marzia were sat in the middle which left Cry, Ken, Rif, Bob, Wade, Matthias and Tyler in the back. They all seemed to be talking or exchanging jokes which left me and Mark in silence at the front. I didn't mind, it was nice. I looked down at the guitar in my lap and ran my fingers over the various red roses that littered with white cover. "Hey Cez?" I turned round to see Marzia leaning forward in my direction. "Do you have the time?" she asked. I nodded and pulled out my digital watch from my pocket. It had roses engraved in the centre and various thorns leading down the straps. I looked at the time. "It's half five," I responded. "Here." I handed her the watch. "Look after it. You can use it to keep track of time." She smiled and sat back in her seat, looking over the design with Felix and Jack. "That was nice of you," Mark said. I simply shrugged and sat back in my seat, only to be disturbed by bickering from the back.

"What's going on back there?" Mark called out. I turned to see both Ken and Cry pop their heads up from behind Ken and Felix. "Oh nothing," Ken said. Cry nodded. "Just that Rif was trying to explain what Resident Evil was to Bob, Tyler and Matthias and Wade started to get sarcastic," Cry said. I frowned. "Wade, knock it off," I shouted. "Or you can walk to the convention." I could hear Rif laughing followed by Wade saying "Yes mom" rather sarcastically. I rolled my eyes as I looked over at Mark to see him smirking. "He's as bad as you, ya know?" I said. He laughed. "But I'm more handsome right?" he quipped. I blushed and looked away as Mark laughed again. I rolled my eyes and stared down at my guitar. Propping my guitar on one leg, I began to softly strum on its strings. Seconds went by until I started to sing my favourite song. "See it from the outside," I began. "Running toward the wall. Seeing from your blinds eye, but you don't know me at all." I was getting closer to the chorus now and began to play more quickly. "I've been here to many times before, and your tears don't mean a thing. I only come when you scream. I told you, child don't follow me home. You're just to perfect for my hands to hold. If you choose to stay, you'll throw it all away and I just want to take your innocence." I continued to play, smiling to myself. I heard clapping and looked to see everyone else in the van clapping.

I blushed. "U-Um, thanks guys." I layed my guitar back on my lap and began mess around on my phone, putting on a song. It was a Mad House remix by Rihanna. I got carried away in the music and began to softly sway in time to the music, enjoying the beat. I laughed, thinking I looked stupid. I stopped and sat back in my seat, looking out the window. "You okay there Cez?" Mark asked. I nodded and looked at him. "I'm fine," I said. "Just been a long day that's all and I'm starting to feel cramped." He nodded. "I understand," he said. "I'll get us there as soon as I can." I looked towards the window with a small smile but a small feeling of dread began to wash over me. I sighed as day turned to night. I froze. Staring out the window, I saw a man at the edge of the tree line. But something seemed off. His skin was as white as a cloud and they were dressed in a black suit and tie. Yet that wasn't what scared me. This person had no face! Jack asked in alarm "Who was that!?" I shrugged and shook my head, unable to give an answer. "We've got a problem," Mark said as he pointed towards the road. I frowned as I looked to where he was pointing. A large oak tree was blocking the road and it looked as if it was ripped to shreds. I cursed under my breath and unclipped my seatbelt. "Let's go see how bad it is," I said to everyone. They groaned as I opened my door, putting my guitar round my shoulder and jumping out to go round to the front.

"What's the problem?" I heard a voice ask from next to me. I turned to see RifGeek. I sighed. "Some dumbass decided to go tree cutting and blocked the damn road. We can't go anywhere," I said. I heard a chorus of angry sighs and mutters. Obviously everyone heard what I said. "What do we do now?" Matthias asked. "We can't stay here, especially in the middle of nowhere. " I could feel my shoulders tense up. "We just gotta stay calm and think of a reasonable plan," Tyler said. I lost myself in thought for a moment. "Things are getting intense," Rif said. I hummed in response. A branch snapped not too far away and I got in a fight stance along with Rif. "Is someone out there?" I shouted out. No response. Who the hell could it be? I looked at the others. "Perhaps someone could be living not too far from here," I said. "Maybe we should check it out." The group all seemed to agree until Bob turned round and said "But who's going to stay with the van? We can't just leave it here in case it gets nicked." I scowled. Who wanted to stay? "I don't mind," Cry said. "I'm not up for walking in the woods at night anyway." Felix snickered from where he was stood by Marzia. "What's the matter? Scared?" he laughed out.

"Hey, fuck you man," Cry responded as he climbed back in the van. I swear I saw a smile form on his face. I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "I'll stay with him," Bob said. "I'd rather not leave my stuff unattended." Before he had a chance to go, I took my guitar and handed it to him. "Could you put this in the van please?" I asked politely. "It's important to me and I don't want it to be damaged." Bob hesitantly took it from my hands and nodded in acceptance. I gave him a smile and went back to the others as he climbed in the van with Cry. "Anyone else?" I asked. No one moved. "Cool, let's go," I said as I began to lead the way. I walked alongside the fallen tree, going past it and continuing down the road as I hoped that it would lead somewhere. Rif and Mark walked at my sides. Felix, Marzia, Ken and Jack walked behind us. Wade and Tyler were trailing at the back. A cold shiver ran down my spine and I winced. "You okay Cez?" Mark asked. I nodded. I swore to myself that just then, I saw a familiar looking Slender man watching us from the shadows figuring out who his next prey would be.

 **Here you are guys. The first chapter to a new story. What do you think will happen to the unsuspecting group? Should they have split up and left the van? Tell me what you think in a review. Thanks guys! Chapter two will be coming soon! :) xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Attack

**Chapter Two –The Attack**

 **? POV**

I watched as the group walked down the path I proudly called my own. They were all so different in their ways. The girls had different coloured hair and spoke differently to each other. The guys alone seemed different themselves. They had designs on their shirts which ranged from an M with a pink moustache to a blue P with a fist in the middle. How peculiar. But I had my sights set on one in particular. What did they call her? Ah yes, Cez. She had long brown hair and bright green eyes that brightened at what she was being told. She wore a white top with a black corset that hugged her body. _'Yes'_ I thought. _'She'll be good for the collection, some of her friends will too.'_ I looked at the others, making mental notes as to who to add to the collection. The hunger to kill was growing and I looked away from the group to stare upon my comrade. He was busy using a knife to play some silly little game. As I started walking, I motioned for him to follow. He complied as he knew what was about to happen. It was time to start killing.

 **Cry POV**

The group was gone. They went off in search of assistance so that we could keep moving. At least I wasn't alone though, I had Bob to keep me company. "Fingers crossed we can move soon," I said to him. Bob looked in my direction. "Don't jinx us now dude," he said. "Or we could end up in some serious trouble." I rolled my eyes. Trust him to say something like that. Next to him was Cez's guitar. It looked brilliant. It was white and along the side were red roses and thorns that travelled along the side and up to the base of the strings. "Someone has perfect taste," I said quietly. I got up from my seat and climbed to the front so I could mess with the radio for a moment. Yet, no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get it to work. I sighed in frustration. "Radio's out," I told Bob. I could hear him curse under his breath. "If only Cez was here," he said. "She could probably sing us a song or two with her guitar." I nodded in agreement. I sat in the driver's seat and leaned back to try and get some rest. Something felt off. I felt as though I was being watched. I sat up again, looking around. I switched on the headlights to see outside and I froze in place. A figure stood in front of the van by the tree. Something was wrong.

The person had jet black hair and pale skin. Their eyes were a soulless white and their mouth smiled widely at me, large cuts only travelling up their cheeks and bleeding slightly. The person craned their neck to the side, smiling more as they lifted a hand up. I saw a large knife. "Bob," I almost shouted. "Come look at this." I never took my eyes off the stranger. Bob climbed into the passenger's seat and asked "What's wrong?" I pointed to the person outside. I knew he must have seen what I saw because he then said "Holy shit!" The van rocked from side to side and I couldn't help but look up. "What was that?" I asked worriedly. The van shook again and I gripped the steering wheel tightly. "We need to get out of here!" Bob shouted. I looked at him, wide eyed. "What about the others!?" I shouted back. The van shook again but this time more violently. "The others could be dead! We need to leave now!" Bob responded. My heart was beating a mile a minute as I looked outside again. The stranger was still there. He lifted the knife and twisted it with an evil smile on his face. I shivered. The van stopped shaking. I sighed with relief. "I think it's gone," I said. Bob smiled. However, that was short lived. A sharp blade appeared from the side of the van and moved along the side so that it created an ugly large gash. I looked outside to see that the figure had disappeared from the tree. It must have been him. "This cannot get worse," Bob said. It did. A loud creak came from the back which made us turn around slowly. The metal doors started to crumble, peeling away from the hinges.

Black vines started to creep through the holes. I moved as quickly as I could to get away and I ended up sitting on the steering wheel with my back to the glass as I kept a watchful eye on the back of the van. The doors gave way to the outside and revealed a tall slender figure clad in a suit. He skin was as white as snow and he had no facial features. I gasped. It can't be! Slender was real! I must be dreaming. What I didn't realise was that Slender's friend had climbed onto the bonnet of the van and was looking at both me and Bob with hungry eyes. Slender gave a small nod which left me confused. And in that split second, the windshield smashed into thousands of pieces and I felt an arm snake around my waist pulling me through the hole. I screamed. I hit the dirt floor and looked to see the creepy smiling figure standing over me. Not too far away, I could hear Bob shouting "GET OFF ME!" I tried to get up but I cried out in pain. It felt like fire was radiating from my shoulder. I looked to see a large sharp piece of glass sticking out of my skin, blood staining my t-shirt. Darkness etched its way into my vision and before I passed out I heard a voice hiss "Don't!" I drifted off into darkness.

 **Ken POV**

Felix was telling me a story of his latest video of him and Marzia playing 'Chubby Bunny.' I laughed as he tried to describe how they sounded when they stuffed themselves with marshmallows. I made a mental note that when I got home, I'd watch the video. It sounded hilarious. A large scream cut through the air and everyone froze in place. It sounded like Cry! Next, I could hear Bob's shouts of terror and I looked back in the direction we came from. Something wasn't right. Without thinking, I took off running and as I heard footsteps behind me and heavy breathing I knew the others where following close behind. It didn't take long for us to reach the van. "Oh fuck," Wade gasped. I was speechless. The van's headlights were on brightly and shinned on us, glass was all over the floor and so where the doors. But not only that, there was a lot of blood everywhere. "What the hell happened?" Rif asked. I couldn't answer. I don't think anyone could. Felix stepped towards the van only to have Marzia pull him back. She must be terrified. I didn't blame her. I stepped forward along with Cez and Tyler.

Together, we moved towards the van, being cautious along the way. Cez jumped inside, Tyler went round the back and I stayed at the front, assessing the damage. That's when I noticed the pool of blood to the side. I stepped towards the pool of blood as Matthias joined me. "What could have done this?" Matthias asked as we both knelt down by the blood. I reached out and touched the liquid only to find that it was still warm. I stood up quickly and looked at him. "I don't know," I said as I looked at him. But whatever did this can't be far. This blood is still warm." Matthias looked around frantically. "That's not good," he said. "They could be watching us right now." Just then, shouting started and it appeared to be coming from the van. Tyler jumped into view. "We need some help," he said. "It's Bob." I cursed. "What about Cry?" Matthias asked. Tyler looked down. "We can't find him," he responded. Quickly, I went to the van and climbed inside. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. Blood was everywhere and it took everything I had not to throw up at the sight. Bob was lying on the ground in a pool of his own blood with holes that littered his body and Cez was trying to give him CPR.

Tears started to form in her eyes as she kept pressing down on his chest, over and over she said "Breathe damn it! Fucking breathe!" I knelt next to her and put two fingers on Bob's neck. No pulse. I looked away from the now dead Bob, silently wishing death on whatever did this. Cez began to sob and I looked at her. Only did I realise then that she had Bob's blood on her hands. I felt bad for her. I hugged her, tears forming in my own eyes as well but I blinked them away. "I'm sorry," Cez murmured. "It's not your fault," I replied. Getting up, I helped her off the ground and took her out of the van to the others. Along the way, Tyler came towards us. "Is he...?" he asked. I nodded. He closed his eyes tightly and leaned against the van, devastated. Cez continued to cry as we reached the others. Rif came up to us and hugged Cez tightly as she cried. I could see tears in Rif's eyes. I went to the rest of the group. "What happened?" Wade asked. I looked at each and every one of them, feeling bad that I had to do this. "It's Bob," I said in a sad tone. "He's dead. And Cry's missing."

 **And that is the end of Chapter Two! What do you think is gonna happen next? Where is Cry? Find out soon x**


	3. Chapter 3 - Need to Move

**Chapter Three – Need to Move**

 **RifGeek POV**

Cez was in a state. I didn't blame her though. Bob was dead and his blood was on her hands. I rubbed her back gently as her sobs died down in volume and her shoulders only shook as she began to catch her breath. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, willing myself to not break into a fit of tears. "We need to leave," Jack said. Everyone looked at him. "And go where?" Wade asked. "Anywhere but here," Jack responded. I sighed. "We got nowhere to fucking go!" Cez shouted. Everyone looked at her in surprise. Obviously no expected that outburst. "Bob is dead and Cry is missing! On top of all that there is a killer out in the woods who is probably watching us right now and the van is fucked!" she continued. Cez wiped her teary face in her hands, accidentally smearing blood on her cheeks. "She's right," a voice said. I looked to see Mark. "We got nowhere to go and the very least we can do is try and find Cry."

I nodded in agreement. "But what if Cry killed Bob?" Marzia asked. I frowned. "You're kidding right?" Ken asked. Matthias spoke up. "There's a large pool of blood outside the van. I believe it might be Cry's," he said. "I think its safe to assume that whoever killed Bob now has Cry." I didn't have to look around the group to know that they had horrified expressions on their faces. "That settles it then," Felix said. "We find Cry and get the hell out of here." Cez moved away from the group and went to the van. I followed. She stood by the door with her head down, hair hiding her face. "Hey," I said quietly so that only she could hear. "Hey," Cez said back. "What are you doing?" I asked. She turned in my direction. "I'm going to see if there is anything that we can use for when its time to move," she said. "I may have something." In that moment, Cez climbed into the van and disappeared from sight.

Footsteps came from behind me and I turned to see Wade. "You okay?" he asked in a sad tone. I sighed and leaned my back against the side of the van. "Honestly no," I replied. "Inside, I'm crumbling down but I'm trying to put on a brave face. I'd be surprised if its working." I chuckled at myself which earned a smile from Wade. "Don't worry," he said with a weak smile. "We're all in the same boat here. You can talk to any one of us." I smiled. "Thank you," I said sincerely. Just then, Cez jumped out the van which took me by surprise. She had an item in her hand. With a closer inspection, I could see that it was a camcorder. "Does that have night vision?" I asked. She nodded, pressing some buttons. I don't think she knew how to work it. I bit my lip. Perhaps I should check and see if I had anything of use. I stood up from the van and looked at the door. "Well, here goes nothing," I muttered. I stepped inside, dreading the horror I saw.

 **Jeff The Killer POV**

Stupid fucking Slender won't let me do anything! I was ready to kill! Ready! But no, the idiot wants to have fun with these people. Sometimes I wish that someone would just kill him so I could have my time. Now I was busy dragging this male to the mines. I'll use him as bait for his friends and kill the ones that Slender wants. He started to wake up so I punched him in the jaw, knocking him out. I laughed. That'll teach him. He'll learn not to mess with me then. I continued moving, not caring about what was happening to my victim. No, I just smiled to myself as my mind got ahead of me, planning many ways in which I could make Slender weak. Have fun Slender. You're done.

 **Slender POV**

The death of a friend had hit the group hard, especially my prized target. I surveyed the group, watching them carefully. I now knew who all of my targets would be. My list began to look like this:

1) The female with the device

2) The guy with the large M on his shirt

3) The female talking to the man with a peculiar accent

4) The guy with a weird eye on his shirt

5) The girl in the van

6) The skinny male with glasses on

I knew what I had to do. It was just a matter of executing a plan.

 **This is it guys. The third chapter. Let me know what you think :) x**


	4. Chapter 4 - He's Here

**Chapter Four - He's Here**

 **Mark POV**

I stared down at the ground, mourning the death of my friend. Footsteps came from my left and I turned to see Cez fumbling with a camcorder. Her hair was down but the didn't hide her blood stained cheeks. I shivered slightly and casually asked "Need help with that?" She jumped. "I-I didn't see you there," she said quietly. "If you could help then that would be grand." I smiled and took the camcorder from her hands, opening up the LCD screen. For the next minute or so, I took the camcorder from her hands and showed her the various buttons and how the device worked. "Thanks," Cez said with a smile. I smiled back. Just then she turned on the camcorder, giggled and pointed it in my direction. "Smile. You're on Cez Camera," she said. I chuckled. "This could be important someday," she continued on. I rolled my eyes and tried to bite back a huge grin. "Hello everybody," I said. "My name is Markiplier and I'm here with my friend Cez." On cue she turned the camera round and gave a wave. Suddenly, a branch snapped not to far away and we both turned in the direction of the sound. Cez then pointed the camcorder in that direction. I heard her gasp. "Quickly, tell everyone to move and get ready," Cez said. "We're leaving." Without a second thought, I went and joined the group just as Rif and Wade re-joined them. "We need to leave," I told them. "What's wrong?" Ken asked. Just then a scream tore through the air, causing us all to jump. "Cez!" Rif shouted. I ran to where I last saw her and skidded to a stop. Cez was holding on to the underneath of the van as she struggled against irregular black vines which wrapped around her right leg and tried to pull her into the forest. "Please help me!" she begged. I sprang into action.

I sat on the edge of the van and grabbed her arms tightly, pulling her away from what grabbed her. Whatever this thing was, it was to strong. "What the hell!?" I exclaimed. I turned to see Matthias and Ken. "Help her," I answered. Cez cried out in pain and I looked to see the vines penetrating her skin and blood dripping down to the ground. I cursed. The boys came over, Ken grabbing her other arm and Matthias grabbing her waist. More blood seeped from the wounds on her leg and onto the floor. Out of nowhere, Rif appeared with a sharp object. It looked like a knife. She slashed the knife across the black vines, cutting it deeply. A high pitched screech cut through the air and just like that the black vines disappeared from Cez's leg. She fell down to ground and cried out in pain as she accidentally landed on her bad leg. I moved from the edge of the van and went next to Cez as she hugged her bleeding leg. I softly touched her shoulder and she flinched away. "Let me see," I said gently. Her hands shook as she moved them away from her leg. I swore I heard the others either curse or gasp. Slight deep holes were up and down her leg, blood coating the entire skin. "See if you guys can find anything," I said. "Anything that can clean and wrap the wounds." Before they left, Cez cried out "I have a bottle of Jack Daniels in my bag. Grab that." Rif nodded and they all left. Cez whimpered and layed down on the ground.

I looked down at her and gently moved some hair from her face. "I don't blame you if you wanna hurl," I joked with a sad smile. She laughed, fresh tears coming from her eyes. "You always know how to make me smile," she coughed. "Thank you," I commented. Her breaths became slower. "Help me up?" she asked. I slipped my arms under hers and pulled her up until she sat up straight. "Thanks," I heard her murmur. Just then, Ken, Rif and Matthias came back. "We got the Daniels," Rif said. "Plus some scarfs, courtesy of Marzia." Cez smiled. "I owe that girl a shopping trip," she said. I smiled myself. "So how we gonna do this?" Ken asked. I watched as Cez grabbed the bottle of Jack Daniels from Rif, took off the cap and had a large gulp of the drink. "Someone needs to pour this on the wounds," Cez said as she handed the drink back to Rif. "I need someone to hold down my legs so I don't end up hurting someone and another has to be up for wrapping the leg. Lastly, I need someone to hold my arms back. I don't wanna disrupt you guys," she continued. I nodded, taking in what she said. Cez fished around her pocket and took something out, throwing it to Rif. A lighter. Rif pressed down a button and a flame ignited. She moved the lighter up and down the bottle and then looked at Cez. "Its clean," she spoke. "That's good," Cez responded. Matthias was ripping the scarfs in half with Ken and Rif was busy checking over the bottle of Jack Daniels.

I looked at Cez with a slight worried expression. "Can you handle this?" I asked her. She turned to me and simply said "I've got no choice Mark. If this doesn't get done now then my wounds could get infected and I'd die for sure." That shouldn't happen. It wouldn't happen. "We're ready," Matthias said. Both myself and Cez sighed. I moved and sat behind her, grabbing her arms and pinning them to her chest. Ken straightened her legs and held them down, Matthias was ready with the scarf pieces and Rif was ready with the bottle. "Do it," Cez said with determination. Rif nodded and knelt down next to her. In that moment, the strong liquid fell onto her wounds and the air was filled with Cez's screams of agony. I held her tightly as she thrashed around. "Damn she's strong," Ken complained. I frowned at him when suddenly, Cez became limp in my arms. Everyone looked at her in alarm, thinking the worst. I pressed two fingers against her neck and sighed with relief as I felt a steady heartbeat. "She's alright," I said. "She must have passed out from the pain. Quickly wrap up the leg." Shakily, they all grabbed different pieces of scarfs and began to wrap the leg with pressure. From here on out, I knew that things were about to get worse as I picked up a familiar camcorder and saw a familiar haunting figure.

 **Jeff The Killer POV**

I smiled at the scene which unfolded. At least something was happening. Most of them seemed to be fussing over the unconscious girl whereas the others looked like they were about to crack. I laughed. Stupid. However, something did catch my eye. The guy holding the girl had picked up something from the ground and was looking at the small screen at the side. He seemed alarmed, shocked even at what he was seeing. I guess little old Slendy got caught by Prime and Bloody. I smirked as I turned to look at Slender who was leaning against the tree, bleeding slightly from his side. "You shouldn't have gone after her like that," I hissed. "You're lucky they didn't kill you for what you done." I turned back to the group to see that boy wonder was showing others the tape. I guess things don't stay hidden for long, especially in our case.

 **Let me know your thoughts on this :) x**


End file.
